Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to antennas; and more particularly, to such antennas having open loop conductors with multi-path current distributions for achieving multiple wideband resonances for use in WAN communications.
Description of the Related Art
New methodologies and techniques for antenna miniaturization, and further widening the response across multiple frequencies are in present high demand. The wide area network (WAN) main spectrum is allocated from 698 MHz to 3000 MHz, including most of the cellular bands around the World.
This demand drives a present need for novel and differentiated antenna configurations and topologies which provide useful wide band operation.
Moreover, those with skill in the art recognize that it is very difficult to design an antenna with stable radiation performance across the ultra-wide bandwidth. Conventional antenna topologies and configurations look for one or two paths to obtain lower and upper resonances (around 800 MHz and 1900 MHz), with other techniques to widen the resonances, getting more bandwidth. However, this conventional technique generally results in more space per each element, and such space is not something that is available with modern device constraints.
There is a need for an alternative solution for providing ultra-wide band resonances with reduced spatial requirements.